The Energy Crystal
by chicacha-dude
Summary: Aerrow has been captured! And Master Cyclonis has her hands on the most powerful crystal in Atmos. Can the rest of the rest of the Storm Hawks get back the crystal, can they save Aerrow.....?
1. Chapter 1: Under Attack

The alarms where going crazy onboard the Condor, red lights where flashing and blasts from cannons where making the whole ship shake

The alarms where going crazy onboard the Condor, red lights where flashing and blasts from cannons where making the whole ship shake. The Storm Hawks where under attack, under attack by Cyclonians.

"Code red, code red, oh man, were doomed!" Stork screamed, struggling to pilot the ship.

"Come on Stork, where's your sense of adventure?" Aerrow grinned and placed his hand on the merb's shoulder.

Another huge blast hit the Condor with great force, causing everyone to stagger slightly.

Stork's worried expression dropped into a dull stare.

"This is the most fun I've ever had". He replied sarcastically. Meanwhile Piper was running all over the place trying to figure out a quick plan to lose these invaders, when Aerrow finally said,

"Ok I got it!" he shouted, and waving his arms around frantically.

"Right me, Finn, Junko and Radar will go out and try to draw the Cylonians away from the Condor, While Piper and Stork you come up with a plan to lose these guys, GOT THAT!?" Aerrow was slightly out of breath and eager to get out there. Everyone nodded Aerrow, Radar, Finn and Junko ran as fast as they could down into the hanger and onto their skimmers.

Then blond Finn suddenly stopped and looked confused (as usual).

"Dude, what are they actually after?"

"They are after this". Aerrow revved his engine and held up a brightly coloured blue crystal "It's an energy crystal, guaranteed to enhance the wielders' power and strength 100 fold, and I think Master Cyclonis wants it!"

The four took off at lightening speed with the energy crystal in Aerrow's back pocket. When outside the usual fights occurred, Aerrow took on like _five_ Talons at one time, with the help of Radar, to throw a random wrench or _a chicken_. Finn on the other hand got a couple of good shots then flew away, screaming like a scared little girl and Junko, strong as he is, watched Aerrow and Finn's back. The fight went on for about 10 minutes.

"All right guys, I think that's the last of them, lets go ba-" Aerrow was suddenly cut off by a hit his skimmer recieved from behind, sending Aerrow spinning and landing lining up next to Finn and Junko. Radar screeched and pointed out in front of Aerrow and his crew. Aerrow shot a glance of hatred.  
"Dark Ace!" Aerrow glared at him.

"Well well, if it isn't Aerrow, I believe you have something which I want." Dark Ace smiled evilly. "So be a good little sky night, and give it here, NOW!"

"We don't know what you're talking about!" Junko pointed as a threat.

"Ha Ha, don't be such fools, you know exactically what I'm talking about, the energy crystal if you please, or suffer dire consequences!" Dark Ace growled holding out his energy blade towards the Storm Hawks, who where now surrounded by Talons.  
"You'll have to catch us first!" Aerrow joked, and he and his team sped away, dodging the on coming blasts and pieces of razor sharp metal, all with Dark Ace and his Talons hot on their tail.

"Quick, behind those rocks!" Aerrow perpoursly shouted aloud so Dark Ace would hear him. He then signalled for Finn Junko and Radar to hide up in the fog and prepare for an aerial attack on Dark Ace. Then Aerrow caught sight of a couple of Talons, he signalled again for his team to attack, but before he could Dark Ace quickly jumped out and took a shot at an off guarded Aerrow.

The blast from the blade caught his hip, knocking Aerrow off his skimmer and smashing him into a jagged rock face, completely knocking him unconscious.

Dark Ace gave another evil laugh and he and two of his Talons followed the boy as he plummeted down towards a grassy terra.

A saddened Finn, Junko and Radar could only watch as their leader fell towards certain capture, or certain death.

Then a hard blow hit the three unconscious, knocking them off their skimmers too. A few Talons laughed as they watched the remaining Storm Hawks descend into the wastelands.


	2. Chapter 2: Caught Red Haired

Luckily for Aerrow, he survived the impact from the fall, but his hip and head was now throbbing with so much pain, he kept backing out. But what was _really_ unluckey for him was there fact Dark Ace had followed him down and he still had the energy crystal in his back pocket. And then he heard it, the terrifieing sound of Dark Ace's voice.

"Leave him, he's mine". Dark Ace shot an evil look at Aerrow who was laying on the floor drifting in and out of consciousness every second. Aerrow had a massive gash across his hip, Aerrow tried to stand up but Dark Ace drew out his blade and shot Aerrow back down again, this time straight into his chest, leaving his shirt torn, blood stained and a massive cut right across his chest. Aerrow cried out in agonny when the blow hit him, a blow so hard it even knocked dark Ace to the floor.

"What do you want from me, I told you I don't _have_ the energy crystal!"

Aerrow spat, wincing in pain and gritting his teeth. Aerrow attempted to stand up again, but the pain in his chest _and_ hip, where he received the hits, was so intense, Aerrow's legs failed him and he fell to his knees clutching his side and inhaling deep painful breaths.

"Oh Aerrow I wish I could believe you, but alas I don't, now HAND-IT-OVER!"

Dark Ace's words became more and more impatient, and Dark Ace drew out his blade and activated it, a blood red beam of energy lit up the whole blade. Dark Ace held it towards Aerrow, ordering Aerrow to talk. The heat from the energy blade was so immense it forced Aerrow to fall onto his back, but Aerrow just gritted his teeth, both Dark Ace and Aerrow exchanged grotesque looks until Aerrow finally looked away, still in silence.

"Still not going to talk, well maybe you'll change your mind when we get back to Cyclonia!"

Dark Ace's words landed heavily on the boy, Aerrow's emerald green eyes grew with fear and anger as he gave Dark Ace the most furious look along with a groan and holding his hand to his head and chest. His whole body ached from the hit he got from Dark Ace's blade, like a thousand knives being stabbed into his body. Dark Ace smiled evilly,

"Bind the boy, ensure he can't escape".

Dark Ace clicked this fingers and two of his Talons ran in and seized Aerrow as he tried to run for it, but he was to late, they grabbed his arms and forcefully tied them behind his back.

This put a hard strain on Aerrow's deep cut on his chest and hip, causing him to let out a loud shriek of pain, Aerrow struggled faintly, but to no avail.

"You can't do this, i'll see to it you'll regret doing any of this!" Aerrow screamed and still struggled to free himself.

When the his arms where tightly bound behind his back and his mouth gagged, Dark Ace took one long stride over to him, and he activated his blade and held it inches away from Aerrow's neck.

Aerrow flinched as Dark Ace grabbed a bunch of the boy's red hair and gave it a harsh tug, Aerrow shut his eyes tight in pain and bit down on the tie that gagged his mouth , then he opened his eyes to see Dark Ace standing over him.

"Now listen, behave on this trip and when we are back at Cyclonia, then maybe I will ease up on your torture, but do anything to give me trouble and I wont hesitate to _kill_ you there and then, GOT IT!"

Dark Ace spat and gave another harsh tug on the boy's hair in order to make him respond. Aerrow squinted in agony then looked away.

"I'll take that as a yes then".

Dark Ace said, he clicked his fingers again and his guards forcefully placed Aerrow on the back of Dark Ace's sky ride. Aerrow sat and waited until they reached Cyclonia, wondering what Dark Ace was going to do with him. And if he'd ever see his friends again...


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking News

Finn, Junko and Radar slowly sat up, and took in there surroundings

Finn, Junko and Radar slowly sat up, and took in there surroundings. It was then they realised they where all stranded in the wastelands.

And what made matters worse was their rides and weapons have all crashed somewhere in the lava surrounded Terra, but despite all that they still could see no Aerrow and the tree of them, especially Radar, where starting to get very worried that he either he'd been snatched by Cyclonians or he didn't survive the fall.

But now all they could think about was how they where going to get out of the wastelands.

Luckily for them though Stork and Piper where standing by with the Condor at the time when Finn, Junko and Radar crashed but what they didn't see was how, when or where Aerrow had crashed.

Later On The Condor

A saddened crew walked into the hanger, but no Aerrow, this sent chills down Piper's spine.

"Uh…we…we managed to ge…get rid of the Cyclonians" Finn spoke out with a shaky, stuttered voice and laughed nervously.

"Finn, um, where is Aerrow?" Piper stared down hard at Finn,he knew she was serious.

"Uh…well…you see…well what happened wa…"

"Finn, WHERE IS AERROW!" Finn was suddenly cut off by Piper violently shaking him, he could also see her eyes well up with tears. Then Finn just exploded with tears and he blurted out,

"HE CRASHED, THEN HE FELL, THEN THE CYCLONIANS WENT AFTER HIM, THEN _WE_ FELL AND NOW I'M REALLY UPSET!" First silence then Finn broke down in tears and so did Piper soon followed by everyone else.

Their only leader has been kidnapped by the Cyclonians, what if they never saw Aerrow again?

Later that evening

Finn, Junko, Stork and Radar were all sat around the dinner table in the hanger, still mourning their lost leader when Piper burst through the doors with a drawn map in her hand.

"I've got it, I've got a plan to rescue Aerrow!" Piper rushed over to the table and layed the map and plan out across the table, she then explained the plannings.

"Ok, I will go into Cyclonia and look for Aerrow and try to help him escape, while Finn and Junko stays watch around the border line and keep any guards busy and Stork and Radar...well you stand by with the Condor in case we need back up. Everyone got that?!" Everyone agreed with Pipers plan (for once). Finn and junko ran to their skimmers Piper jumped on the back on Finn's ride and the three of them shot off at lightening speed off to Cyclonia...


	4. Chapter 4: The Controlling Crystal

**Heya, woop woop i finished chapy 4 !! read n review**

* * *

When Aerrow arrived with the Dark Ace and his Talons, Aerrow felt anger build up and up inside him all the time like a volcano about to irrupt.

Still Aerrow dare not speak, something was holding him back from saying anything…_fear_?

Aerrow stared long into the sunset sky, each colour reminded him of his friends.

Blue for Finn, his spunky wingman always landing crotch first onto someone's skimmer. Aerrow laughed quietly to himself.

Pink for Junko, in his gentle mood. Aerrow smirked and rolled his eyes.

White clouds for Radar, his fluffy co-pilot. Aerrow smiled.

The dark patches of the night sky for Stork, his paranoid carrier pilot of the Condor. Aerrow snickered.

And the beautiful sunset amber for Piper. Aerrow paused for a second, Piper he thought, she must be so worried about him, he felt sadness in his heart…_love_?

Aerrow's trail of thought was suddenly cut of by a dreaded voice.

"Now Aerrow, I'll give you one more change to hand over the energy crystal, so come on, OUT WITH IT!" Dark Ace spoke through his gritted teeth and held out his hand for Aerrow to place the crystal in.

A Talon ripped of the cloth that gagged Aerrow's mouth, making him moan as it was pulled off.

"I already told you, I DON'T HAVE IT!" Aerrow spoke back through his to gritted teeth. Dark Ace frowned harshly at the boy as he knew Aerrow did have the crystal, Dark Ace clicked his fingers and two Talons grabbed Aerrow and dragged him off Dark Ace's sky-ride.

Aerrow gasped from the unbearable pain in his chest, it felt like it was going to explode and it was still bleeding heavily. In fact the pain was so bad Aerrow was close to losing consciousness.

"Lock him up, have him confess, if he doesn't, then bring him to me, Master Cyclonis has something in mind especially for him"

Dark Ace said to his Talons as they dragged Aerrow, he kicked the boy as he was hauled past, Aerrow groaned and gave Dark Ace a dirty look he then watched Dark Ace's evil smile get smaller and smaller as he was taken away.

In The Dungeons

Aerrow had been bound to the wall with metal shackles put on so tight they were cutting into his wrists. Hours had past since his capture and Aerrow's condition was worsening. A few Talons had been in his cell with him trying to make him confess, but since Aerrow didn't talk he was getting shot by a Cyclonian staff every time he refused.

"Ha-ha, I think it would be wise to just confess boy!" One of the Cyclonians held an energy staff a millimetre away from Aerrow's neck. "Give it up…if you want to live!"

Aerrow gritted his teeth and was about to say something when Dark Ace burst though the cell doors rather angrily.

"Master Cyclonis is getting impatient Aerrow, so she wants to show you something". Aerrow stared up in confusion, what could Master Cyclonis want?

Dark Ace unlocked Aerrow's shackles and grabbed his shoulder. Aerrow let out a scream and tried to pull away but Dark Ace's grip was strong and plus he looked ready to probably kill him.

Aerrow felt the crystal in his back pocket with his free hand, luckily it was still there, but how long until Dark Ace would find it?

Aerrow saw large black double doors coming up ahead of him, as soon as he and Dark Ace reached the doors they shot open to reveal a dark chilling room, and there stood right at the far end of the room stood Master Cyclonis, looking more evil than ever.

Talons where positions all the way around the room, the colour of the room was filled with a deep dark purple fading into black, Aerrow thought it matched Cyclonis's personality , dark, harsh, evil and maybe a hint of loneliness.

Dark Ace through Aerrow to the floor, he landed with a hard thud to the floor and because his feet and arms where still bound together he couldn't stop himself from smacking his head against the cold metal floor, He wined as he was thrown down.

Master Cyclonis smiled with a demon look in her eyes, the kind of smile that could turn a person to stone. She walked slowly up to Aerrow, each step made Aerrow feel more and more uneasy, even being this close to _Dark Ace_ sent shivers down his spine.

Master Cyclonis stood about half a meter away from Aerrow, she studied the boy, how he struggled in his bindings, the ghastly looks he gave her every second and the words he came out with, Cyclonis loved this Finally seeing the sky-night who has gotten in her way all this time, under her control, or soon will be.

"Hey Cyclonis, what do you want me for!?" Aerrow managed to sit himself up and seeing Master Cyclonis less than a meter away from his person made him feel almost physically sick.

"It's Master Cyclonis to you!" Dark Ace was furious, he drew out his blade and before Aerrow could turn around Dark Ace took one big slash right across Aerrow's back.

"AAHH!" Aerrow shrieked a deafening scream and fell flat onto his face, Aerrow struggled for breath and didn't even have the strength to sit himself back up again. Dark Ace was about to take another strike when Cyclonis stopped him.

"Dark Ace, it's okay, I have a more better way for him to confess" Cyclonis pressed her finger tips together and smiled.

Aerrow just grunted then looked away having nothing else to say gave Master Cyclonis the thought he was already giving in to her. Cyclonis turned and walked about the same speed as she always did, like she took one pace...paused another pace...pause and so on.

When she finally reached the top of the stairs, Aerrow could hear her fiddling around with something, glass bottles, something metal? Aerrow straightened his back to try and see what Cyclonis was doing, only to be pushed down flat on his face again by Dark Ace.

The rattling stopped and Master Cyclonis turned around. She walked down the stairs, with her hands behind her back, and over to Aerrow.

"Surely Aerrow, you know what this is, don't you? Master Cyclonis took her hands out from behind her back, and held up an amazingly bright yellow crystal. Aerrow and Dark Ace looked away as the rays hit their eyes. Then turned back to face Cyclonis.

When Aerrow turned back to face her his eyes grew with fear, Master Cyclonis could see this straight away and evilly laughed.

"A controlling crystal?" Aerrow's voice sounded very scared, he had a rough idea what she was going to do, but he wasn't entirely sure.

"Very good!" Master Cyclonis waved it in front of Aerrow for a bit then clenched it in her hands. "Your not a stupid as I thought you were".

Aerrow said nothing, he couldn't, he tried but nothing came out. Cyclonis nodded and Dark Ace picked Aerrow up causing him to yelp a cry of plea.

Dark Ace shoved Aerrow down on a rectangular table. It had about four straps ether side of it, one for the shoulders, one for the stomach, one for the top of the legs and another for the ankles.

Dark Ace untied Aerrow's bindings and threw him harshly down onto the surface. Aerrow could feel the energy crystal dig into his flesh and he flinched as he landed.

As Aerrow hit the table, he desperately tried to get up and run , but Ace was to fast, and he just simply gabbed Aerrow by the hair and threw him back down, quickly tying the straps around him.

"You wont get away with this Cyclonis!" Aerrow barked, still struggling although it was causing him immense pain.

"Oh shut up you worthless excuse for a sky-night!" Master Cyclonis slapped Aerrow hard across the face leaving a bright red mark on his face.

Cyclonis handed the controlling crystal to Dark Ace, who put it in his blade. Ace activated the blade and the whole thing lit up with a blinding yellow shine. Aerrow shut his eyes then opened them, the light hurt his eyes.

Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace had put goggles on to protect their eyes'. They both took a big step away from the table which Aerrow was layed, wriggling to free himself but still to no avail.

"Might as well give up Aerrow, your nothing but a helpless little _CHILD_!". Ace spat and deliberately emphasised the word chills, as he knew Aerrow hated being called this.

Aerrow was furious, he scowled at Ace gritting his teeth, trying to hold back his anger.

"Last chance Aerrow, confess now, or we'll do this the hard way!" Master Cyclonis stamped her foot, but she already knew what the answer would be, so she didn't hesitate to wait for a reply.

Cyclonis clicked her fingers, and Dark Ace lowered his blade, activating it as the table Aerrow was strapped to moved to a vertical position, Aerrow still struggling. Ace closed one eye and aimed at Aerrow's cut on his chest, as an easy way into his body.

Aerrow shut his eyes tight and clenched his fists waiting for the hit, then the petrifying sound of an energy blast coming from the blade. The beam struck a direct hit. An electric yellow current could be seen running all around the outside of the boy's body.

But what was going on inside, felt like a sky-shark was eating him alive.

Aerrow screamed so loud, his throat sounded dry. The pain in his body shocked him knocking him out as soon as he felt the pain, the last thing he saw was Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace smirking at him then all went black.

**A Few Minutes Later**

When Aerrow awoke, Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis stood over him. Aerrow stood up without wincing or groaning, he couldn't feel pain at all, Aerrow was in a deep trance. He saluted to Cyclonis then stood up straight.

"Master Cyclonis, how long will this controlling effect last?" Dark Ace asked, inspecting Aerrow, stood to full attention.

"Long enough!" Cyclonis turned and faced Aerrow. "Now Aerrow, you have an energy crystal, don't you?" "Well boy, hand it over". Cyclonis held out her hand and smiled not with evilness but with excitement.

Aerrow did as he was told, he slowly reached into his back pocket and pulled out the blue gleaming 'energy crystal'. Aerrow handed the crystal over to Master Cyclonis with no hesitation.

"Why, thank you Aerrow, now kindly join my Talon's and they'll see you to a uniform". Both Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace smiled as Aerrow, still under control, bowed and left the room with a couple of Talons.

"Dark Ace, prepare yourself and some Talons, Aerrow's pesky friends will soon come looking for him, who ever you spot, get them, then we'll have a couple of guinnepigs to test the full effects of the energy crystal.". Cyclonis ordered, Dark Ace bowed to and left the room, leaving a very pleased Cyclonis.

So with Aerrow under Master Cyclonis's control, and the most powerful stone in Atmos in the dangerous hands of evil...What will happen next...??

* * *

**There we gooooooo !...read n review chapter 5 commin soon**


	5. Chapter 5: Failure

**HOO BLOODY RAY !! FINALLY i havn't bee able to do much...school stuff anyway read on sorry if it's not too good...i was tired.**

Piper, Junko and Finn arrived at Cyclonia in about 5 minutes from leaving the Condor.

They all looked around, the ground was wet, like it constantly had rain poured on it. The building of Cyclonia was very, very tall, shades of purple and black and the sky looked dark, stormy and distressing all the time.

Piper carefully dismounted off Finn's skimmer, onto the freezing cold floor.

"Okay, you both remember the plan right?" Piper turned to look at Junko and Finn, "You two stay _low_ around the border line, and I'll go into Cyclonia and look for Aerrow, got it?" Piper asked.

"GOT IT!" Both Finn and Junko nodded, revved their engines and drove off out of sight.

Piper took a deep breath in as she turned to face the huge building of Cyclonia. She couldn't actually believe she was stood so close to it. Piper walked right around the back of the building and through some small doors, unguarded.

The doors where already open, but not open completely. The doors wouldn't budge any further so Piper squeezed though the gap and breathed a sigh of relive. She had made it into Cyclonia, but unseen?

Cyclonis's lab

Master Cyclonis stood at the far end of her lab, awaiting some news, when Dark Ace burst thorough the doors with a huge smile on his face. Ace walked up to Cyclonis and bowed.

"Master, good news, my Talons have spotted an intruder, defiantly one of Aerrow's Storm Hawks". Dark Ace was most excited as too was Master Cyclonis, as this meant they could test the full effect of the energy crystal.

"Very good Dark Ace". Master Cyclonis evilly smiled. "Find them and bring them straight into the dungeons, I want then to have a harsh punishment for their intruding".

"As you wish, Master". Dark Ace bowed and left the room.

Cyclonian Corridor

Piper still wandered the corridors, in search of Aerrow, she hoped she wasn't to late.

The long hallways where, as Piper guessed, purple with shades of black. Except the walls had massive holes and bricks missing, obviously from pass battles, these sights made Piper shiver.

She mentally kicked herself and carried on walking down through the corridor, which seemed to go on forever.

Then she herd the sound of daunting footsteps coming from behind her. Piper didn't look but started to speed up her walking slightly, but as she did, she could hear the footsteps getting faster and closer.

Piper started to panic and her fast pace turned into a slow jog then a fast run till finally a sprint. But no matter how fast she ran whatever was following her managed to keep up all the time.

Now running as fast as her scrawny legs could carry her, Piper made a quick turn around a sharp corner and hid behind the wall. The footsteps carried on but walking at a slow pace, Piper knew it defiantly had to be a Talon if not worse, Dark Ace.

She clenched her fists ready to attack her follower, her breathing was unsteady and she could feel the blood rush to her head.

Piper felt nervous when the foot steps finally stopped, the person chasing her was also breathing heavily. Piper closed her eyes awaiting for trouble.

But to Pipers amazement, when she opened her eyes it wasn't a Talon or Dark Ace, it was Aerrow!

"Aerrow!" Piper gasped and flung her her arms around Aerrow. Aerrow grabbed her hands before they wrapped around his neck.

Piper looked at him, he was dressed in a Talon's uniform with the Cyclonian emblem on his chest. Piper took no notice of this as she thought it was quite obvious being taken prisoner.

"Okay Aerrow, I have an escape plan you need to come with me". Piper counter grabbed Aerrow's wrist and started to walk on down the corridor. But Aerrow stood firm, he wouldn't move.

Piper then realised Aerrow's pupils where very small and his eye colour was as red as his hair. Piper studied his eyes carefully, she knew something was wrong.

"Piper follow me" Aerrow spoke in one deep tone, not looking at her at all when he was speaking to her.

Piper quickly pulled back her wrist and took a step back in horror.

"Aerrow, what's wrong, what has Cyclonis done to you?" Piper's eyes welled up as she shook her head in disbelief, she knew it had to be a controlling crystal.

Aerrow looked down at Piper, he frowned. "It's _Master _Cyclonis to you!" Aerrow grunted and pushed Piper backwards into Another persons grasp.

Piper shrieked, wiggled and turned around as far as she could to see a horrifying sight, Dark Ace. Piper gasped.

"Let go of me, AERROW HELP!" Piper screamed, but Aerrow just looked at her, no expression on his face, Piper's heart sank.

"Thank you Aerrow, you may return to your post". Dark Ace smiled restraining Piper.

"Yes sir". Aerrow bowed, turned and walked out of Piper's sight.

"Aerrow NOOOOOOO!" Piper elbowed and kicked Dark Ace, but his grip was too strong. His hands wrapped around her wrist easily and he dragged her off in the opposite direction to what Aerrow went. "Aerrooooooow!"

The corridor entrance got further and further away, Piper herd a door open and her and Dark Ace passed through two large doors, into a huge room with lots of dark cells.

As she was hauled past, Piper saw an occasional skeleton chained to the wall, she felt sick when she saw this, thinking that could be her next.

**Outside On The Border**

About half an hour past since Piper went inside for Aerrow. Finn and Junko where still flying around distracting any Talons that tried to enter Cyclonia, and for once they where doing a pretty good job.

"Dude, Talons on your tail!" Finn pointed out, flying just a tiny bit in front of Junko.

"I got it!" Junko activated his knuckle busters, stopped suddenly meaning the two Talons carried on flying forward, Junko stuck out his arms and the Talons both smacked into Junko's fists and where knocked off their rides with one clean hit.

"Good one!" Finn laughed, then paused. "Um Junko, shouldn't Piper have come out with Aerrow by now?"

"Uh Yea I guess". Junko and Finn looked confused at each other.

"Maybe we should go in and look for then, make sure their okay". Finn was ready to fly off, but was stopped by Junko.

"No, Piper said we have to stay out here, it might mess up the plan". Junko replied.

"So what are we going to do, if their in trouble we can't just leave them in there!" Finn had to start shouting over the noise of cannons.

"Well...the best we can do now is go back to the Condor and get back up, if they are in trouble, at least were not alone!" Junko said flying off without warning.

Finn followed him, knowing Junko was right, they can't interfear with the plan. What if it was going well, it would completely mess everything up.

But what if _he_ was right, what if Piper needed help? Finn followed Junko to the Condor wondering,

_**WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? **_

**OOOO so wat is going to happen next...WELL I DONT KNOW lol**

**XD oh well i dont know when chapter 6 will be comming up...as like i sed...SCHOOL STUFF ANYWAYS please review, n i just gotta say all of yhoo who's reviewed so far... FANK YHOO !! KEEP EM COMMING !!**

* * *

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: You Wouldn't Dare!

**Woo its hear chappy 6 Woop woop read n review please-x**

* * *

Piper was thrown into the cell, she hit the side of her head causing, her vision to go slightly blurry.

"Now you sit there quietly until I come back, one word from you and you'll never see those annoying friends of yours again!" "You understand!"

Dark Ace came face to face inches away from Piper, making all her joints stiffen in terror.

Piper frowned then looked away. Dark Ace rised from his crouched position, turned and walked out of the cell, Piper did as she was told and waited an agonizing hour for Ace to return, but would he come alone?

**Master Cyclonises Lab**Dark Ace walked slowly up to Cyclonis, who had one heck of a smile on her face.

"I see we have yet another guest Dark Ace".

"Master Cyclonis, she is in cell 15 and yes it is one of Aerrow's Storm Chickens".

"Excelent, now go get Aerrow and the Energy Crystal, time to find out what its powers can really do!"

"Yes Master".

Dark Ace bowed and walked back through the double doors, leaving Cyclonis happier than ever before, in fact she was more happier than when she had captured Aerrow.

**In The Cells**

Piper layed curled up in a small ball. All she could think about was Aerrow, if only she had gotten to Cyclonia sooner then she might have been able to save him.

She couldn't help feeling sorry for herself with a slight emotion of guilt and as she looked out of the barred window of her cell, she could hear Aerrow's comforting voice inside her head, as if he was sat right next to her and whispering into her ear…

_Don't worrie Piper, everything is going to be okay, I'm right here Piper, everything is going to be all right-_

A loud bang of opening doors made Piper shoot right up to a sitting position, she could once again here the dreaded sound of Dark Ace's footsteps. But Ace was not alone, it sounded like another two people we following behind him.

Piper hoped one of those people wasn't Aerrow, she couldn't bare to see him like that again, let alone be hurt by him. All Piper knew was, it defiantly had to be Dark Ace, and who else…Master Cyclonis.

Piper prepared herself, she knew she was in for a rough time….

**On The Condor**

Stork and Radar both sat around waiting for some news, and they were both getting quite impatient.

"There all doomed, I know it". Stork slouched, his head in his hands.

"Rawrgh".

"Yea, me too".

As Stork was about to get up the doors to the hanger flung open and in ran junko, shortly followed by an exuausted Finn.

"PiperandAerrowhaven'tcomebackyetandithinktheyareintrouble!" Junko blurted out so fast it was impossible to hear what he said.

"Um slow down Junko, what did you say?" Stork looked enthusiastic for a change.

"Piper-and-Aerrow-haven't-come-back-yet-and-i-think-they-are-in-trouble". "There that slow enough for you!"

Finn sighed, "Go on Stork, say it _'Their doomed'_.

But instead of the paranoied Merb getting all depressed, and to Finn and Junko's surprise, Stork simply got up, took a deep breath in, ran towards the front of the ship and prepared couse for Cyclonia.

**Cyclonian Cells**

Dark Ace flung open the doors to Piper's cell, and Piper jumped as this happened.

Ace walked up to Piper and she screamed as he gave her a massive slap across her face knocking her on to the ground.

"What was that for, I did as you said, I sat he not making a sound didn't i?!" Piper spat.

"I know, im just getting you warmed up, and don't give me that attitude young lady!"  
Dark Ace took out his blade and made a direct hit at Piper's stomach.

She squinted, holding back tears and a shriek to show she wasn't afraid. But deep down inside her she knew this was the end.

**A few Moments Later**

Piper was layed on her back still trying to hold back the pain, it wasn't working and she let out a horrific scream.

Dark Ace was about to take another shot when Master Cyclonis interrupted.

"Save it Dark Ace, don't forget we still need her as our little guiny pig". Cyclonis smercked evily.

"What do you mean, what are you going to do with me, Where's Aerrow!" Piper sat up, only to be pushed back down by Ace.

"Oh you want to see your little boyfriend do you?" "Are you sure about that?" Cyclonis chuckled.

"Yes, just let me see him please, I want to know if he's alright!" Piper started to cry.

"Suit yourself". "Aerrow, come in here!" Cyclonis clicked her fingers and from nowhere two Talons grabbed Piper and bound her to the wall, just underneath the little barred window.

When the Talons cleared out of Pipers view, she could see beems of light coming from above her where the window was. And there stood in the door way was a black figure, about her size bushy hair and a blade in its hand.

Piper could just make out faint bits of red hair through the light bits shinning on this figure, and two pearcing red eyes…Aerrow.

"Aerrow!" Piper's eyes light up with delight then she remembered her was under control.

But this didn't get Piper down she was glad to see he was alive and, sort of well.

"Aerrow, I'm so glad your okay!" "Aerrow, what have you got there?"

As Aerrow took a step towards Piper and out of the light, Piper could see clearly he had his blades in his hand, but logged in the end of them was a light blue crystal.

Aerrow continued to walk towards Piper, still under control.

"Aerrow, please, tell me that isn't-"

"Oh yea Piper it is, the most powerful crystal in Atmos, THE ENERGY CRYSTAL!"

Cyclonise's words sank deep into Piper's mind, and a knot appeared in her stomach.

Aerrow lifted his blade still slowly walking towards Piper, his red eyes flashing in the occasional light, he activated his blade, then stopped about a meter away from Piper.

"Aerrow, please if you can hear me, please put down the blade, you don't need to do this please!"

"Do it Aerrow, you'll get it instead!" Cyclonis beckoned.

"Aerrow look at me, look right into my eyes!"

Aerrow lifted up his blade and pointed it at Pipers neck, her eyes welling up as she looked deep into his eyes.

She spoke with a low suttle tone.

"Aerrow, please-"

Is this the end of Piper?

Will Aerrow shoot the one girl that mattered to him?

Can the rest of the Storm Hawks reach Cyclonia before it's to late?

* * *

**HAHA MAN I LUV CLIFTHANGERS !! chapter 7 comming soon and sorry it took so long guys**


	7. Chapter 7: Little Barred Window

"Aerrow, please-"

"Aerrow, please-"

"Aerrow, DO IT!" Master Cyclonis was almost ready to it herself. She stood cross armed and tapping her foot repeatedly.

Dark Ace glared at Aerrow, Ace held his blade in one hand ready to shoot Aerrow if he didn't do it.

"Aerrow, if you can hear me, listen…" Piper's voice was quiet, gentle and at the same time a bit shaky.

Aerrow stared hard down at Piper, his finger touching the trigger. He stood side on had an evil expression, his eyes slightly squinting and a serious frown.

Aerrow pressed his finger a little harder on the trigger, Piper could see his arm tense up slightly.

"Please Aerrow…." Piper stared deep into his eyes and Aerrow had no choice but to look strait back into her eyes. When Piper saw him look into her eyes, she knew she had him.

Piper matched Aerrow's expression, she concentrated hard, Aerrow was still looking at Piper's eyes and so was she.

Then without warning Piper lifted her head, straitened her back and took a deep breathe in,

"Aerrow, I love you".

Piper carried on looking into Aerrow's eyes for any change, but nothing happened.

She shut her eyes tight and prepared for the hit.

Piper's words hit Aerrow, they ran trough his mind like an out of control beast as he mentally kicked himself and his eyes widened suddenly.

Aerrow's pupils went back to a normal size and his eyes flickered from a deep red colour back to his bright emerald green colour.

"Yes, yes we can all play mummies and daddies later, but right now we have more important things to do, so come on Aerrow, GET A MOVE ON!" Cyclonis screamed waving her fist angrily.

When Aerrrow's blurred vision finally adjusted the first thing he saw was the top of his blade and Piper bound to the wall with her eyes shut tight. Aerrow's eyes widened even more, this time in shock of what he saw, he couldn't believe he was going to kill Piper! Aerrow's mouth opened in disbelief and he lowered his blade a bit.

"Come on, COME ON!" "We haven't got all day!" Dark Ace brought his blade up higher and was ready to shoot.

Aerrow didn't know what to do, he could see in the corner of his eye Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis stood waiting and ready to shoot him if he didn't shoot Piper.

Aerrow reassured himself not to panic, but what was he going to do?

Aerrow stood up straight and highered his blade, he saw the window just above Piper so he highered his blade ever so slightly and unnoticeably.

"This is it!" "Dark Ace step back, we don't want to get in the way". Cyclonis stepped back pushing Ace back with her, they both stood in the cell doorway, very excited and Cyclonis clasped her hands together.

Piper could just hear Aerrow place his finger on the trigger again, she gritted her teeth lowered her head and counted down in her mind from three.

'_Three'_

'_Two'_

'_One'_

Aerrow shut his eyes tight hoping her wouldn't hit Piper and pressed hard on the trigger. A massive blinding blue light shot out of his blade.

Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace both shielded their eyes and grunted. All that was to be herd from all over Cyclonia was this massive explosion, it made the floors move, the walls shake and the ceilings crumble.

**On The Condor**

"There we're almost there!" Stork shouted as Finn, Junko and Radar all held on to a long metal bar, steadying themselves from Stork's rough piloting.

Cyclonian guards were everywhere, but this didn't stop them, they knew they had to save their friends.

Stork made a quick turn, dodging on coming shards of metal and blasts from energy cannons.

The Condor suddenly came to a halt as the Storm Hawks could hear the faint sound of an explosion. Everyone stopped and looked at each other puzzled.

"Wow, did you hear that dude!" "That was no ordinary blast, because that sounded more powerful than what any old cannon could do!" Finn ran over to the window. He pressed his face up against the glass, he paused.

"What is it Finn?" Junko slowly walked over to Finn, who stood open mouthed and wide eyed.

Stork and Radar ran over to the window too. Finn lifted a shaky pointed finger. He pointed in the direction of the huge Cyclonian tower.

Everyone's mouths opened, about one half of the side of the Cyclonian tower was completely missing.

The crews first thoughts were, that explosion probably had something to do with Aerrow and Piper. And they were correct.

**Cyclonian Prison Cell**

When the dust finally cleared and Cyclonis and Ace got to their feet, they both saw Aerrow standing still facing Piper, who was still kneeling there completely unharmed, and a massive gapping hole where the little bared window used to be.

Piper looked up, and to her amazement she wasn't harmed, apart from being covered in dust and bits of rock she was fine.

Piper stared at Aerrow and saw his eye colour was back to a beautiful cheery green.

Aerrow deactivated his blade, took out the Energy crystal, put it in his back pocket then placed his blade on his back. All this done with no expression on his face.

Aerrow smiled at Piper and gave her a little wink, Piper smiled back.

"I love you too". He said softly, he then gasped and held his chest but still continued to smile at Piper, letting her know he was going to be alright.

Piper giggled and stood up. The blast was so hard, it knocked he shackles right off her ankles and wrists. Piper ran over to Aerrow and gave him a big hug, Aerrow clutched Piper tight as she lay on his shoulder.

Cyclonis and Ace stood coughing, and observing Piper and Aerrow.

"YOU MISSED, HOW COULD YOU MISS!" Cyclonis screeched. She looked at Dark Ace, clicked her fingers and pointed at Aerrow and Piper. Ace walked, his blade activated, up to Aerrow.

"Don't worrie Piper everything will be okay now, Don't you worry". Aerrow let go of Piper and she took a step backwards, a big gleaming smile on her face.

"I'm just gland your okay, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you" Piper chuckled a little twinkle in her eye.

"Well, I'm alive and we are together, so nothing will stop us now".

"Don't count on that Aerrow!" Dark Ace came right up behind Aerrow.

"Aerrow look out!" Piper stepped back almost falling of the edge of the tower.

Dark Ace lifted his blade and slashed it down across Aerrow's back, Piper screamed as it happened. Aerrow was knocked to the floor instantly, the impact he got from hitting the floor caused his right wrist to snap making Aerrow cry out.

"GAAHH!" "Piper GO, leave clime down the tower, GO GET HELP NOWAHHH!"

Aerrow was hit again By Dark Ace, straight across his back forcing him even lower onto the cold stony ground.

Aerrow stared at Piper, she knew, deep down in her heart she couldn't leave him, but she couldn't betray his orders. So with that Piper started to climb down the side of the 3000 foot Cyclonian tower.

The surface was sharp and Piper kept cutting her hands, and what made it worse was the fact it was starting to rain, this made the rocky surface slippery and Piper lost her grip, but she managed to catch hold of a ledge a few meters down but even this was starting to get a bit slippery. The rain came down harder and harder joined by an occasional lightening strike followed by a massive roll of thunder.

"Master Cyclonis, she's getting away, shouldn't we go after her!" Dark Ace had his foot on top of Aerrow's head pushing his face harder onto the wet floor and with Dark Ace holing both his arm behind his back Aerrow couldn't do much about it.

"No let her go, we already told Aerrow if he failed to do this, he would get it instead, and anyway his little girlfriend has gone to fetch some help so I know exactly what to do". "But right now to can just have some fun with this one, but remember keep him alive, we need a good hostage".

Cyclonis turned and walked out of the cell, leaving Dark Ace to deal with Aerrow.

"Yes Master". Ace replied.

"We will have some fun HAHA!" Dark Ace laughed evilly at Aerrow struggling under Ace's grasp.

Aerrow couldn't believe it he was so close to escaping, and he's back at square one.

Dark Ace lifted Aerrow up by the nape of his neck and through him against the wall simultaneously as a flash of lightening and a clap of thunder sounded. A change in the winds direction made the heavy rain pour into the cell, completely drenching Ace and Aerrow.

Ace held Aerrow against the wall by his throat, this made it hard for Aerrow to breath and he grasped Dark Ace's hand with both hands trying to ease the pressure on his neck.

Now Aerrow's gut was completely exposed, and with one clean hit Dark Ace slashed his blade right across Aerrow's stomach.

"AHHH!" Aerrow let out an ear piercing scream and fell to the floor as Dark Ace realised his grip and another thunder and lightening sequence happened, he clenched his stomach in agony. Now socking wet, Aerrow knelt on the floor, he looked up at Dark Ace and gritted his teeth.

Ace was just a black figure with a deactivated blade in his hand and when a lightening flash happened, all that lit up was his face, Aerrow could see Dark Ace's blood curdling red eyes, and when the lightning flash died away Ace went back to a terrifying dark figure.

Dark Ace took out his blade and activated it again. He crouched down to Aerrow's level. Aerrow followed his eyes as Ace descended.

Ace's face was lit up as he brought his blade in front of his face and then underneath Aerrow's neck.

Aerrow had a flash back, he could remember when he was strapped to the rectangular table just before Cyclonis put him under control.

He remembered what Dark Ace said to him.

"_Might as well give up Aerrow, Your nothing but a helpless little CHILD!"_

The word child was repeated over and over again in Aerrows mind, making Aerrow furious.

"See Aerrow, this is what happens when silly little children are allowed to become sky-nights, well let me tell you something _**Aerrow, **_if properly trained sky-nights cant even get past Cyclonians, then what makes you so special!" Dark Ace mocked Aerrow and stood up taking a few steps backwards deactivating his blade.

Aerrow wasn't going to have any of it and when the next series of thunder and lightning hit Aerrow tried with all his strength to do what ever he could to at least hurt Dark Ace. But instead of Aerrow hurting Ace, when Aerrow charged at Dark Ace, Ace simply activated his blade and took a big swing at Aerrow, causing Aerrow to fall to the ground with another agonizing scream.

Piper was half way down the Tower when she heard Aerrow's Scream, she paused with fear.

Piper then was startled by the lightening and she was so wet from the continuous pouring rain you couldn't even tell Piper was crying.

She then herd the sound of the Condors horn, she turned around to see the Condor coming her way. Piper waved franticly and the Condor's horn sounded again joined by yet another flash of lightening, a roll of thunder and another one of Aerrow's cries.

Piper managed to pull herself up onto the dripping wet ledge and as the rain kept coming harder and harder down this was difficult as her clothes were getting quite heavy.

At the same time as the final clap of lightning and thunder Piper herd Aerrow scream again, and this time Piper said to herself under her breath,

"Hold on Aerrow, where coming".


	8. Chapter 8: The Rescue Plan

Piper walked in through to the hanger, her arm over Junko and Finn's shoulders, limping lopsided as Junko was slightly taller than Finn.

Stork grabbed a blanket and swung it around Piper's body, she clasped it with both hands as Finn And Junko sat her down gently.

They sat around the large table, apart from Stork who carried on piloting the ship.

As they drifted further away from Cyclonia, the sound of faint claps of thunder could still be just about heard under the sound of rain hitting the top of the Condor.

Radar brought over a mug of hot chocolate for Piper but he couldn't help spill some, poor thing was still in shock from the disappearance of Aerrow. And Piper went to rescue him and he still hasn't come back, they all feared the worst.

Piper wrapped her hands around the mug, slowly brought it to her mouth and took a small sip, her hands shacking all the time.

"Piper….?" Finn placed his hand on Piper's shoulder.

Piper put her mug down and looked at Finn.

"He hel…helped me esc…escape". Piper's voice was quiet and shaky. "I told him I love him, and he…he said the…same ba…back". "He was about to leave…wi…with me, but…Dar…Dark Ace…." "Aerrow told me to run, but I couldn't leave him, I froze, Finn I'm such a coward!"

A tear rolled down Piper's cheek and she dipped her head down. Finn lifted her chin and whipped away the tears.

"Hey, Hey come on Piper, there was nothing you could have done". Finn hugged her and rubbed her arm. "He told you to run because, he was most likely trying to protect you".

"Yes, but now I fear they might kill Aerrow, he was going to kill me and Cyclonis said if he didn't then they would kill him!" "Now Aerrow's going to die because of me!" Piper grasped her head in her hand as more tears poured down her face.

Finn, Junko, Radar and Stork all paused in horror.

"Wait, Aerrow was actually going to kill you?" Junko asked.

"Well, not that he knew he was doing it, Cyclonis used a controlling crystal on him but, it was my words '_I love you_' that woke him up and as we tried to escape Dark Ace blasted him from behind!" Piper yet again dipped her head feeling rather guilty.

"And your sure they said they would kill Aerrow?"

"Well I heard a lot of screams as I was climbing down the tower, so I wasn't sure what they were doing to him, and I also heard someone say, _we need a good hostage_". "Oh that should be me too!" "I'm never going to forgive myself!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Stork shouted out suddenly stopping the Condor and turning around clenching his fists.

"I have _**had**_ it with all this complaining!" "Its time to do something about this ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Radar, Finn, Junko and Piper all shot their head's up wide eyed and a bit confused with the words Stork was coming out with.

"Piper, are you defintly sure that is what they said?"

"Yes Stork I'm sure, but we need a-"

"We need to make a plan and we need to make one now".

No-one was quite sure what had gotten into Stork, and why he was acting so_ brave _all of a sudden,

but everyone got up and tried their hardest to come up with a plan to rescue Aerrow, not that it would be easy if Piper couldn't do it, they didn't have much hope, but they where not about to give up hope yet.

Two hours had past, and still no-one had come up with a suitable plan. Piper had been up in her study, crying and getting very stressed. Finn and Junko where also in there rooms, but had to attend to Piper's cries.

After about the 10th time Piper started shouting out, "AERROW IS NEVER COMMING BACK!" Finn and Junko met up in the corridor.

Finn rubbed his swollen eyes and aching head in his hands, "Ugh, any luck with a plan yet Junko?" Finn stuttered.

Junko repeated Finn's actions and replied, "No not yet, but I'm starting to get worried about Piper". "Poor thing she's been up all night, and the things she's seen Aerrow go through..., she must be terrified".

"Yea, your right, I feel real bad for her". "But what can we do?" Finn slumped himself back onto the wall, put his hand on his cheek and thought hard.

"Well the only thing we can do is hope we can come up with a good enough plan to save Aerrow, not just for Aerrow's sake but for Piper's sake too".

Finn and Junko both agreed then ran down to the hanger to meet Stork, who was also still thinking of a good enough plan.

Junko and Finn tried pushing though the door to the hanger-bay, but instead both fell to the floor in a heap, Junko on top on Finn.

"Junko...ge...get off of...ME!" Finn managed to say, gasping for breath.

"Oh sorry Finn". Junko got up and picked Finn up, who chocked for breath then gave Junko an evil scowl.

Stork stood in front of them with a confused look on his face. His hair in stress curls and all spiked out, his green eyes where red, puffy and had bags underneath them. Over by the wast-bin, there where piles of screwed up paper in the bin and all over the floor.

"Wow Stork, you've been busy haven't you!" Finn sarcastically joked only to be elbowed in the chest by Junko.

"Oh man you wont _believe_ how hard I've been trying to come up with a _**silly**_ little plan to rescue a_** silly**_ little someone!" Stork had not realised what he said until a few moments later. He clenched his fists then paused and gave a saddened look at Junko and Finn, then a small tug on his trouser leg. Stork looked down, Radar was stood at his feet. As Stork stared at the fury creature he saw tiny little tears in his eyes. Stork's eyes also watered.

Junko slowly walked over to Radar and picked him up then placed him on his shoulder. Radar buried his head in Junko's neck, and Finn petted him comfortingly.

Stork sighed, "Radar I'm sorry". Stork dipped his head, followed by everyone else.

Just then a rattling noise was herd near the doorway. Everyone's heads shot up and looked towards the direction of the noise.

There stood in the doorway, with a big gleaming smile on her face was Piper. She skipped in humming a joyful tune.

"What are you so happy about?" Finn asked.

"Well it just so happens _FINN, I've_ managed to come up with the most perfect plan EVER!" Piper clapped her hands together and smiled so much it made her jaw ache.

"Well then lets hear it!" Finn's eyes opened wide, and everyone gathered around Piper and listened to the plan that would get back their leader.

**Cyclonia, 2:30am**

Aerrow slowly woke up, he fluttered open his eyes and gasped painfully. He looked down and once again saw his arms and legs where chained to the cold wet wall.

"Well well, look who's finally woken up".Dark Ace walked over to a half defeated Aerrow. Fresh cuts and massive scares were scattered all over his body.

Two Talons stood either side of Ace, their staffs at the ready encase Aerrow decided to get cokey, which was highly unlikely as he could hardly breath.

Some light from the moon managed to get through the cracks in the cell walls, and shine down on Aerrow, making him squint. Dark Ace moved into the the light and a shadow of Ace cast over Aerrow.

Aerrow lifted his head very slowly, he glared at Ace then lowered his head. For once in his life Aerrow was being submissive towards Dark Ace, he was giving up all hope, and to make matters worse he didn't even know if Piper got away from Cyclonia in time before the Cyclonians got to her so as far as he was concerned, she was dead.

"Oh dear Aerrow, you've been a naughty boy". Ace mocked Aerrow and the Talons around him laughed histericly.

"I told you what would happen if you refused anything, didn't I". Ace placed his hands on his wast and he tapped his foot impationtly.

Aerrow responded with a low grunt, followed with a sigh as he turned his head in the opposite direction to Ace.

"WELL DIDN'T I?!" Ace shouted, he couldn't see Aerrow being submissive, but could just see him refusing more.

Ace best down and grabbed a piece of Aerrow's torn shirt, shook him violently and forcefully jerked Aerrow forward slightly so they met face to face, literally so their noses where touching.

Aerrow shivered and flinched, every time Ace breathed out, every time he moved ever so slightly, even when he blinked.

Ace gritted his teeth and when emphasising on certain words, shook Aerrow back and forth.

"_Listen_ Aerrow, we're going to go_ fishing_!" Ace spat though his teeth.

Aerrow gave Dark Ace a really confused look and thought, _'What does he mean FISHING?'_

Aerrow wriggled for a bit, only to have a Cyclonian stick a staff into the side of his neck.

"Wha...what do yo...you mean?" Aerrow stuttered out, completely out of breath. He turned his eyes to look at the staff and could see it glowing a reddish crimson colour. Aerrow then turned back to Ace as he spoke, who still gave him little jerks as he emphasised on words.

"_What_ I mean is, we're going to reel in some_ live_ one's, your _friends_ Aerrow." "And _guess_ what the _bait_ is?" Ace smiled evilly and waited for Aerrow's reaction.

"WHAT!" Aerrow spat back at Ace, but his attitude had cost his yet another fierce prod to his neck, and he gritted his teeth in anger as he looked down at the staff and then back at Dark Ace.

"The bait...is _YOU AERROW, ha ha ha_!" Ace laughed joined by the Talons. "Your going to be our hostage Aerrow, when your stupid friends see you suffering the come to your rescue and they'll play right into our hand".

"MY FREINDS ARNT _**STUPID**_, THERE ARE THE _**SMARTEST**_, _**BRAVEST**_ CREW IN THE _**WHOLE**_ OF ATMOS, AND THEY CAN _**EASILY**_ OUTWIT _**YOU**_, _**AHH**_!" Aerrow managed to some how perk up and scream Ace down, but it didn't work much as he wasn't blasted but hit over the head, but this wasn't enough to knock him out, yet.

Aerrow shook his head, Ace was still holing on to his ripped clothing so he was still getting shook every now and then. Aerrow then gave Ace the most furious look ever.

"AH, HA there is _more_ Aerrow".

"_**OH**_ _**WHAT MORE**_!"

"Well first change your_ tone_ or my Talon here will give you a hit to _actually_ moan about, _**SECOND**_ when I have all of your_ pesky_ little friends, do you know what will happen...?"

"_What_...?" Aerrow waited anxiously, what could be worse than what has already happened, apart form watching his friends suffer nothing worse would happen.

"Well your friends will have front row seats,... to your _**extermination**_!" Ace smiled gruesomely as Aerrow's eye's opened as fast as a bullet from a gun, his whole body when numb and he passed out. Ace realised his grip on Aerrow and the boy fell limp against the wall.

Dark Ace smiled, "I think I got my point across". Ace chuckled, "Okay I want this boy bound, gagged and polish up your weapons, this is going to be one heck of a busy night.

Dark Ace smirked, turned and paced out the cell with a gleaming smile. The moon light slowly passed back onto an unconscious Aerrow, one of the Talons unlocked Aerrow's shackles and dragged his onto the floor while the other grabbed some rope and a smelly old tie to gag the boy. Then when so tightly bound his hands went purple and his mouth gagged the Talons dragged Aerrow out of the cell and away, and all that was left for the last time was empty shackles and a blood stained floor with the moonlight was shining down on a helpless sole.

**On-board The Condor**

"Okay we all know the Cyclonians are taking Aerrow hostage so Dark Ace will probably be holding Aerrow, so if me and Finn, handle the Dark Ace, Junko and Stork will you take care of the Talons and be ready to grab Aerrow, and Radar you go with them". "Then when we have Aerrow safely back with us, Dark Ace will also most probably have the Energy Crystal so if one of us distracts Dark Ace then maybe we can grab the Crystal and blast these bozos back where they came from!" Piper stood very chuffed with herself and she smiled as she knew this just had to work.

"And...how do you know this is going to work?" Finn questioned, but not to be answered but jut frowned upon. "Okay _**JOKE gosh!**_"

"But what we need to remember is that Aerrow isn't being held hostage for no reason, this is played as a trap, so what ever you do, please be careful...Finn"

"_**HEY**_, I'll be just fine thank you very _**MUCH**_!" Finn crossed his arms and stamped his foot.

"JOKE, hahaha, okay guys let do this!" "FOR AERROW!" Piper cheered.

"FOR AERROW!" everyone cheered back and Finn and Piper ran down to their vehicles.

Piper took a look at everybody and nodded her head, she jumped on her heli-scooter and stared out into the night sky, the rain blowing back into her face. She looked up at the stars they formed the shape of Aerrow's eye's, and one of them twinkled as if it winked at her, Piper smiled, revved her engine and the two of then flew off, followed by Stork In the Condor.


	9. Chapter 9: Sacrifices

OMG i finaly fished it ! =] =] =] =] =], so sorry it took so long people, its because i is moving to australia ! =S so things have been so very busy !!! well here it is anyway !!! enjoy !

* * *

When Aerrow awoke, he could smell the engine of Dark Ace's ride. Although his vision blurry, Aerrow could faintly see Cyclonian Talons flying by and the distant shapes of Terras below.

Aerrow tried to rub his swollen red eyes, only failing as he was once again tied up like a dog. He looked around, the breeze of the night sky stung his whole face.

Aerrow stared up at Ace whose gaze was strong and had so much concentration, hardly blinking.

The red head boy started to fidget and try and get himself warm. Dark Ace moved his eyes down at Aerrow, now staring up at him, his pupils small and fixed in terror.

Ace smirked and carried on looking ahead.

"I see you've woken up" Ace didn't make eye contact with the boy this time. "Good thing too" Ace's smile grew bigger and his gaze more evil. "Your friends are here".

Aerrow raised one eyebrow and sat as straight as he could without straining his back. He squinted his eyes and stared hard into the fog.

A massive shape was slowly forming, with two littler shapes in front. The minute the mist cleared, Aerrow knew exactly what and who it was.

It was the Condor with Finn and someone else flying in front.

Aerrow concentrated hard, leaning forward a bit, the other person came clear, it was piper! She was alive and brought back up.

A huge wave of relive washed over Aerrow, but at the same time he remembered what Dark Ace had said to him before he was passed out…

_**Flashback**_

"_Listen__ Aerrow, we're going to go__ fishing__!" Ace spat._

_Aerrow gave Dark Ace a really confused look and thought, __'What does he mean FISHING?'_

"_Wha...what do yo...you mean?" Aerrow stuttered out,_

"_What__ I mean is, we're going to reel in some__ live__ ones, your __friends__ Aerrow." "And __guess__ what the __bait__ is?" Ace smiled evilly._

"_WHAT!" Aerrow spat back at Ace._

"_The bait...is __YOU AERROW, ha ha ha__!" Ace laughed joined by the Talons. _

"_You're going to be our hostage and when your stupid friends see you suffering the come to your rescue and they'll play right into our hands"._

_**End of flashback**_

Aerrow's eyes shot open and he sat up straight, this is a trap and the rest of the Storm Hawks are heading straight for it!

Piper pushed a button on her heliscooter which meant stork could hear her on the Condor.

"Stork, me and Finn can see Aerrow, remember the plan, you take care of the Talons and me and Finn will worry about Dark Ace, we're going in!" Piper almost forgot to breathe as she spoke, and with that Piper nodded at a very worried looking Finn biting his nails.

"Finn, are you okay?" Piper asked Finn.

"Does it look like I'm okay!" "Piper what if your plan fails and we don't get Aerrow back, then what!" Finn started shaking with fear and went back to biting his nails.

"Finn listen, have my plans ever failed us, come on I know this will works, we just have to work together!" "Please Finn, for Aerrow's sake" Piper's voice suddenly went calm.

The words of piper some how got to Finn, and his expression on his face changed completely.

Finn sat up, a deep confident gaze on his face, like a soldier ready to go into battle. He turned his head sharply towards Piper.

"Your right, lets do this" "For Aerrow!" Finn punched the air and revved his skimmer.

"For Aerrow!" Piper too revved her engine and her, Finn and the Condor shot off towards Aerrow, Dark Ace and Talons.

Dark Ace watched calmly as the on coming challengers hurtled towards them. He looked down at Aerrow, smiled and signalled to his Talons.

"Alright Talons, take down anyone who gets in your ways, and don't what so ever let them get near me and the boy!"

Ace held up a finger and lowered it down pointing towards the Storm Hawks. Talons fled from behind him and headed directly for them.

Aerrow tried to scream out for the Storm Hawks to stop as it was a trap, but the tie that gagged him prevented anything but a muffled sound to come out.

"Ha Ha Ha, its no use Aerrow, your friends are sitting ducks, see I was right about how stupid they really are!"

Aerrow's breathing turned into an angry heavy pattern, he let out a massive muffled scream and tried to wriggle free from his bindings.

"Now shut up and sit still!" Ace threw a hard punch straight at Aerrow's jaw and Aerrow went silent almost immediately.

Ace pulled out a walky talky and started speaking to Master Cyclonis.

"We have vision on the Storm Hawks Master, do you want me to set it off now?"

Aerrow thought hard to himself, 'Set what off now'? He then remembered, Ace talking to him about the Energy Crystal back in the cell.

_**Flashback**_

_When I have all of your__ pesky__ little friends, do you know what will happen...?"_

"_What__...?" Aerrow waited anxiously, what could be worse than what has already happened, apart form watching his friends suffer nothing worse would happen._

"_Well your friends will have front row seats,... to your __**extermination**__!" Ace smiled gruesomely as Aerrow's eye's opened as fast as a bullet from a gun, his whole body when numb and he passed out. Ace realised his grip on Aerrow and the boy fell limp against the wall._

_**End of Flashback**_

Aerrow froze and a voice came in on the walky talky.

"Have the rest of them caught sight of Aerrow yet?" Cylonis asked.

"No Master, not yet" Ace replied.

"Well place the boy and his friend in a spot where they are all together then, destroy them all where they stand, then with them out the way I can peacefully plan to take over the rest of atmos!" Cyclonis laughed, "So don't screw this up!"

"Yes Master!" Ace quickly put away the walky talky and ripped of the tie that gagged Aerrow.

"Are you ready Aerrow?" Ace asked.

"Yes, Yes I do…PIPER,FINN!" Aerrow could see his friends look up. "GO TURN AROUND IT'S A TRAP!"

Ace gritted his teeth, "Okay that's enough!" He interrupted Aerrow and threw his arm around his neck pulling the boy into him and driving off onto the nearest Terra below.

The voice of Aerrow echoed all the way to the Condor. Junko and Radar were now out helping Piper and Finn fight off the remaining Talons. Piper took five Talons out at once with a blast from her staff, Junko smashing every last one that attacked him and Finn with his deadly aim shot perfectly every time.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Junko shouted while holding two unconscious Talons under his arms.

"Hear what?" Finn asked

Another sound from Aerrow passed through the air and everyone stopped including the Talons.

"Yea it sounded like Aerrow". Piper's face went pale as she looked at Junko and Finn, their faces looking just as worried.

"You mean, sounded like he was in trouble!" Finn exclaimed, frantically waving his arms and knocking out a Talon behind him.

"Your right, Stork follow us down!" "Finn, Junko follow me!" Piper shot down through the mist and immediately saw the Terra with Ace, a few Talons and Aerrow lying on the ground still conscious but only just.

Finn and Junko looked over at each other, shrugged their shoulders and followed Piper.

Remaining Talons (about four) also followed down after them.

As Piper looked closer she could see Dark Ace holding his blade in this hand above a defenceless Aerrow, Ace had a different colour crystal in his blade, usually being red, it was now bright blue, and sparkly.

There was only one crystal that blue and that shiny, the Energy Crystal, and Dark Ace was about to shoot Aerrow with it, certain death.

Piper stopped suddenly and just hovered in the air followed by Finn, Junko, Radar on Junko's shoulder, and Stork in the Condor.

Down on the Terra, Ace knew Aerrow's crew was just up in the air behind them, and Aerrow did too, but he was too weak even to sit up. Aerrow was on his side, sprawled out as if someone had just thrown his there, which Ace actually did quite literally.

About ten other Talons (the rest of what's left) surrounded another person, Cylonis.

Piper, Finn and Junko knew more Talons where behind them so they quickly ducked onto the Terra and hid behind a rock, just meters away from Ace and Aerrow.

Stork Managed to park the Condor safely on the Terra, and he joined the rest of the Storm Hawks behind the rock.

But little did they know, they had already been spotted.

Master Cyclonis made herself comfy in her chair, as Dark Ace lined up to shoot Aerrow, who still laid on the floor moaning with pain.

There was nothing he could to warn his friends, he knew they where here and he knew he had to do something to save them, but what?

Ace walked over to Aerrow, and he knelt down beside him. Aerrow tried to get away by moving ever so slightly but Ace grabbed his throat.

"Any last words Aerrow?" Ace asked, enjoying every moment.

"None you need to hear" Aerrow spat through his teeth.

Ace released Aerrow and walked away to line up and kill Aerrow. He tried to make the scene go on for as long as possible, as he knew Aerrow's friends would soon run out and try to stop him.

The last four Talons landed by Ace and confirmed to him the others were here. Ace nodded and the Talons joined the rest that surrounded Master Cyclonis.

Cyclonis looked around then clicked her fingers and Dark Ace pointed the blade at Aerrow and activated it. Blue light flamed up all around the blade lighting up Ace's eyes.

Ace took aim, his finger on the trigger, Piper and the gang all stood frozen, Ace's finger started to gradually move, pulling back the trigger when…

A voice shouted out behind the rock. Aerrow breathed out, this is exactly what Ace wants but not what Aerrow needs! Aerrow found the strength to pull himself up to a sitting position.

Piper ran out from behind the rock, Finn and Junko tried to grab her but just missed. Ace quickly turned around and saw a familiar face running towards him. Still running Piper pulled out her staff, and charged for Ace.

Ace simply stuck out his foot and Piper tripped and fell to the floor by Aerrow. The others then ran out passed Ace and over to Aerrow.

Piper lifted herself into a sitting position like Aerrow, her arms shaking. Finn, Junko, Radar and Stork all knelt beside Aerrow.

Piper threw her arm around Aerrow and hugged him tight.

"I can't believe we found you Aerrow!" Piper said tears in her eyes.

"Yea dude, we've all been worried sick!" Finn too had tears in his eyes.

"Guys you need to go" Aerrow softly said pulling Piper off him.

"But I don't understand" Piper felt sick and a tear fell down her cheek onto her hand.

Aerrow was about to explain when he was interrupted by Finn. "He's talking Crazy, come on, get him up and lets get out of here!"

Junko and Finn carefully grabbed Aerrow and lifted him onto his feet. Aerrow staggered a bit then found his balance. Radar jumped up onto Aerrows shoulder's which made Aerrow giggle slightly.

"I missed you to buddy" Aerrow buried his head into Radar's fury coat and Radar made loads of cute noises.

Then everyone's heads turned toward Dark Ace, and Aerrow gritted his teeth.

"Aww, such a touching moment" Ace said mockingly while slowly clapping his hands. "But not for long!"

Ace quickly activated his blade and pointed it towards the Storm Hawks. Aerrow some how found the strength to run out and push Ace over, sending a huge blue beam flying straight up in the air.

"Everyone go run, I'll catch up!" Aerrow bellowed then was thrown off his feet.

The Storm Hawks obeyed, and started to run for the Condor, Piper stopped by Aerrow,

"Aerrow I Cant leave you again!" Piper screamed placing her hand on Aerrow's shoulder.

Aerrow smiled up at Piper, twinkle in his eye.

"I will be fine don't worry, I will see you back on the Condor, NOW GO!"

Piper stared long into his eyes then ran with the others and boarded the Condor.

As Ace got up the Energy Crystal fell out onto the ground. Aerrow saw this and ran over to it. He picked it up dodging Ace, Aerrow then ran towards a Talon staff layer on the floor.

Cyclonis stood up and ordered her Talons to seize Aerrow as she knew what he was doing.

Ace looked over at Aerrow, he was putting the Crystal on the floor and activating the Cyclonian staff, Aerrow was going to destroy the Crystal.

"Aerrow stop, what do you think you are doing!" Ace exclaimed and he ran over to Aerrow and grabbed him around the waist.

"Get off me!" Aerrow struggled and rammed the staff into Ace's leg. Ace screamed and let go of Aerrow.

"You fool, do you have any idea what you are doing!" "If you destroy that Crystal, everything around it will be destroyed to!" Ace shouted on the floor, holding his leg which was bleeding heavily.

Aerrow looked around Talons were running towards him and Cyclonis was stood in one spot, Ace was on the floor in pain and the Condor was just a few yards off the Terra.

Aerrow looked back at Ace and simply said.

"I know" Aerrow raised the activated staff and stuck down with great force. A Massive blue beam of light shot out of the Crystal, then another, then another and another until the whole Terrra was engulfed in blue blinding flames.

Then came the BIG explosion, an explosion so big that the Condor shook violently, sending everyone flying, Piper managed to scramble to her feet and get to a window, and what she saw wasn't Aerrow, infact she didn't see anyone but the blinding blue light surrounding the whole Terra.

Piper's tears poured down her face and Finn and Junko joined her at the window. And the Condor pulled away, leaving the burning Terra to disappear into the shadows of that cold misty night.

_**2 Months Later**_

Piper planted the Storm Hawks flag into the newly grown ground. Piper, Finn, Stork, Junko and Radar all held hands around the flag where Aerrow lived

His last minutes as a sky night.

"Aerrow sacrificed himself for us and more importantly the whole of Atmos, we will never forget him, and always remember him for the greatest friend he was" "What he did will go down in history, and the Cyclonians will never be herd of again".

Piper took out a picture of the Storm Hawks and placed it by the flag. The picture read something on the back. It said

As Skynights,

We will stay strong,

And never fall,

But never doubt the power,

Of the Energy Crystal.

End.

* * *

WELL it wasnt suposed to turn out this way but ...it just did..=| There is going to be another fanfic comming up soon, but for now please R&R ! =]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]


End file.
